leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Animated Series
– | Eps = 22 (2 seasons) | Timespan = 2269–2270 | Ship = USS Enterprise, 2270.jpg | ShipCap = The USS Enterprise | Cast = Animated crew.jpg | CastCap = The crew during the five-year mission | Logo2 = TAS DVD title.jpg | Logo2Cap = The logo as it appeared on the DVD }} Star Trek: The Animated Series, originally and formally titled Star Trek and The Animated Adventures of Gene Roddenberry's ''Star Trek, was a continuation of the voyages of the , previously featured in [[Star Trek: The Original Series|the original ''Star Trek series]]. * (composed by "Yvette Blais" (Ray Ellis) and "Jeff Michael" (Norman "Norm" Prescott, main partner of Lou Scheimer in Filmation Associates Animation House) Summary On the television network NBC, 22 episodes of The Animated Series were aired between and . Reruns continued on NBC through . The series was produced by the experienced animation house Filmation and the episodes were scripted by professional science fiction and Star Trek writers, including Larry Niven, D.C. Fontana, David Gerrold and Samuel A. Peeples. Some of the stories were sequels to episodes from the original series, such as (the follow-up to ), (a sequel to ), and (the follow-up to and ). With the exception of Ensign Chekov, all of the regular characters from the original series continued to appear, voiced by the original actors from that series (Chekov was absent to cut down on costs of hiring the voice actors, although Walter Koenig penned an episode of the series, ). Dr. McCoy is a full commander, and Nurse Chapel is a full lieutenant. New characters, such as Arex and M'Ress, were also featured. The show was the most expensive animated show on the air at the time, primarily because six "name" actors from provided the voices for their characters. Nearly all the aliens and guest characters were voiced by James Doohan, Nichelle Nichols and Majel Barrett, although some actors reprised their roles from the original series. Leonard Nimoy (Spock) is the only actor to voice his character in every episode of TAS. James Doohan, however, voiced different characters in every episode of the series, but missed only one episode as Montgomery Scott, the episode being . Among the returning guest actors (and characters) were Mark Lenard (as Sarek), Roger C. Carmel (as Harry Mudd), and Stanley Adams (as Cyrano Jones). Although the characters Amanda Grayson, Bob Wesley, Kyle, Kor, Koloth and Korax returned in The Animated Series, their voices were provided by the aforementioned voice talents of Majel Barrett and James Doohan. The show featured a handful of new technologies like the recreation room (later the idea was reused in TNG, where it was known as a holodeck) and the aqua-shuttle. It also features many non-humanoid alien species (and even some alien officers aboard the Enterprise) who could not have been featured within the original series' budget. With the release of The Animated Series DVD, the studio appears to have changed its stance, and is leaning towards the animated series being part of established Star Trek canon. Previously, The Animated Series was not considered part of established Star Trek canon by Paramount Pictures. References from the series have gradually become more accepted in other Star Trek series, most notably on Deep Space Nine and Enterprise (see the "questionable canon" section below for the complete list of references). Gene Roddenberry said that if he had known there would be more live-action Star Trek in the future, the animated series would have been far more logical and "canonable," or he might not have produced the animated series at all. The series, which lasted two years, could be viewed as the completion of the Enterprise s five-year mission. D.C. Fontana personally views all 22 episodes as year four. StarTrek.com considers the seasons collectively to represent the fifth and final year of the mission. A DVD collection of the complete series was released on for Region 1. Cast Starring the voices of * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock :And * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Also starring the voices of * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Majel Barrett as Chapel and M'Ress * James Doohan as Scott and Arex Episode list Season 1 TAS Season 1, 16 episodes: Season 2 TAS Season 2, 6 episodes: Background information Origins Former Original Series writer D.C. Fontana reported in the fanzine Star-Borne of that, "Paramount...is enormously impressed by the quantity (and quality) of fan mail they continue to receive. The possibility seems to be slowly developing of a Star Trek feature movie for theatrical release, aimed at becoming the new Star Trek television pilot...on the network front, NBC still expresses great interest in doing Star Trek in some form. Both NBC and Paramount continue to receive a great deal of mail and have had to assign secretaries for the sole job of answering it." NBC's surprising complete turnaround (as it were they who had canceled the live-action precursor in 1969, purportedly for poor ratings performance) not only stemmed from the spectacular resurgence of the Original Series in syndication, but also from its own accounting department. Shortly before Fontana's report, NBC had replaced its old Nielsen rating system with a new and updated one. When they ran the original Original Series figures through their new system they found out much to their surprise that it had not only reached full penetration into their most coveted target audience, the male population between 18 and 45, but also that the series had been one of the most successful series the network had ever aired. The sickening realization hit upon the dismayed network executives that they had slaughtered the proverbial goose that laid the golden eggs, something that every Star Trek fan at the time could have told them. Hurriedly approaching Roddenberry to see if the series could be revitalized, it turned out to be unfeasible, as Paramount had only a few months earlier cleared out their warehouses from the vast majority of the remaining Star Trek production assets, they either being scrapped, given away or simply stolen. Recreating them, calculated at US$750,000, was deemed far too cost-prohibitive. It did however lead NBC to commission the creation of The Animated Series. (Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before, pp. 51-52) Even though they did not produce the new series themselves, Paramount Pictures, possessing all rights and title to the Star Trek brand, was legally the owner of the new property. The first recordings The first recording session for the animated Star Trek series was in June 1973 (on or prior to the fourth of that month). (The Star Trek Compendium, 4th ed., p. 143; ) This was with the entirety of the series' regular cast and was the first time they had reunited since production of the original series ended in January 1969. The recording session was held at Filmation's studios in Reseda, California, where the performers recorded the first three scripts for the series ( , and ). ( ) Lou Scheimer reminisces about the cast; "The glorious thing was getting them all together for the first recording session .... It was a joyous occasion." ("Drawn to the Final Frontier - The Making of Star Trek: The Animated Series", TAS DVD) William Shatner recalls how he got into character; "had been locked away inside me for almost four years, but as soon as I opened my mouth to read his first line he was back. Slipping back into that character was like putting on a comfortable old sweatshirt; it fit." (Up Till Now: The Autobiography, p. 171) On 4 June 1973, NBC publicly announced that the initial recording session had gone ahead. ( ) Emmy win In 1975, the animated series of Star Trek won a Daytime Emmy Award in the area of "Best Children's Series" for the 1974-1975 television season. Although Star Trek s original series had repeatedly been nominated for Emmys, this was the first such award that the franchise actually won. ("Drawn to the Final Frontier - The Making of Star Trek: The Animated Series", TAS DVD; Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before, p. 57, et al.) This was also the only best-series Emmy ever won by Star Trek. It beat out Captain Kangaroo and The Pink Panther. ("Drawn to the Final Frontier - The Making of Star Trek: The Animated Series", TAS DVD) The series essentially won the award on the basis of a certain episode. "When Filmation submitted ''Star Trek for the Best Children's Series Emmy, ['How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth'] is the episode they submitted," explains David Wise, a co-writer of that installment. ("How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth" audio commentary) The episode's other co-writer, Russell Bates, comments, "episode became the only credential submitted when Filmation received an Emmy nomination for the series, and thus was instrumental in the winning of a 1975 Emmy Award." Bates also notes that the Emmy was not the only accolade that the episode attained. http://www.startrekanimated.com/tas_hs_russel_bates.html Shortly after Hal Sutherland and his family moved out of Los Angeles to Washington state, he received a call that informed him of the Emmy nomination. He remembers, "''This was exciting news and I spread the word to all of our friends and neighbors in case Filmation picked up the Emmy." As he learned prior to the event, it was to be presented in New York and Lou Scheimer decided to bring his own family to the festivities. The ceremony was actually on a boat in the New York harbor. Lou Scheimer's son, Lane, heard a practice session, below-decks, of the announcements being rehearsed. The elder Scheimer reflects, "He said, 'Dad, don't worry, I just saw them down there and they said it was ''Captain Kangaroo .... So I was sitting there, drinking wine, not worried, and getting half-plastered." (Star Trek Magazine Souvenir Special, p. 58) Scheimer also personally doubted that the animated ''Star Trek series was about to receive the award. He states, "I was absolutely certain we weren't going to win; there was no way that show could win because it really was not a kids' show." ( ) Hal Sutherland recalls tuning into the televised coverage of the event; "I remember gathering the family to watch the award ceremonies with me. I hoped to make them proud of what we had accomplished in some way. Sitting in front of the TV, I watched with anxiety as the nominations for best animated series came up .... The award envelope was opened and ''Star Trek was announced the winner for its category." Lou Scheimer (who says he was "a nervous wreck" at the time), also recollects the announcement; "''Cyril Richard gets up there and says, 'And the best children's programming for Saturday morning is ''Star Trek and Lou Shimmer [sic]. I didn't know what to do. You cannot tell, but I was floating." (Star Trek Magazine Souvenir Special, p. 58) Hal Sutherland continues, "''Lou stepped to the podium to make his acceptance speech." A transcript of that speech follows: :"My son overheard the rehearsals and he heard it was ''Captain's Kangaroo, so I don't know what to say... except a very, very special thanks to my very, very special friend and co-producer, Norm Prescott, and my lovely family, my wife, Jay... my son and my daughter, Lane and Erika, and to all those great, great people who produced for us – in the art of animation, at Filmation – those wonderful shows. Thank you very, very much." ("Drawn to the Final Frontier - The Making of ''Star Trek: The Animated Series", TAS DVD) Lou Scheimer recalls the shock of having to collect the award; "I was totally flabbergasted when we did win. I didn't know what to say; I was not prepared. I was just aghast at the idea of being in front of all those people, waiting to hear me say something meaningful." ( ) Watching Lou Scheimer's acceptance speech was a very emotional experience for Hal Sutherland and he was enormously disgruntled that Scheimer thanked Norm Prescott rather than him. Although Sutherland never expressed his extreme disappointment to the award recipient, Scheimer finally apologized to Sutherland in . "He ... sorrowfully related to me an apology for his 'drunken' statement at the Emmy affair regarding his confusion between Norm and I and the production credits," explained Sutherland. "We'd both carried that haunting memory all those many years, neither wanting to bring up the tender subject. We later kissed made up, putting the issue behind them." Lou Scheimer criticized the winning of the award, saying that – even though it was "the only Emmy I've ever gotten for a show" – it was inappropriate for the animated Star Trek to receive an award for a children's show, since the series was actually meant to be "a show for the entire family and anybody who was really a fan of the original live-action show." ("Drawn to the Final Frontier - The Making of Star Trek: The Animated Series", TAS DVD) Norm Prescott, on the other hand, considered the award to be a high point in Filmation's history. ( ) Both Filmation, in general, and the writers of "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth", were happy that the episode gained the series the award. David Wise reminisces, "We, Russell Bates and I, considered that an achievement. Filmation was thrilled and invited us to an Emmy party and all sorts of fun things like that." ("How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth" audio commentary) Gene Roddenberry regarded the award win as "the best proof" that the animated series had been "a fairly good job." (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 20) D.C. Fontana was also "pleased" that the franchise had finally won an Emmy, later stating, "I was thrilled to death." ("Drawn to the Final Frontier - The Making of Star Trek: The Animated Series", TAS DVD) In their text commentary for series finale , Michael and Denise Okuda describe the Emmy win as the series having been "honored." The book Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before (p. 57) refers to the win as "a fitting send-off" for the series. Questionable canon According to Voyages of Imagination, the Animated Series was officially removed from canon at Gene Roddenberry's request in 1988, with the exception of some parts involving Spock's youth, from Fontana's episode . This had already been confirmed previously by reference book author Mike Okuda in the introductions of his works. ( ; ; ) Paramount Pictures has followed suit by elevating the request to policy, having officially declared the series non-canon. ( ) Despite this request, Memory Alpha recognizes The Animated Series as a valid resource. There are also indications from the official website that TAS was re-added to the official canon by the official franchise on the occasion of the series' DVD release in 2006. See also the . Writers from later Star Trek series have integrated various references from the series into their works. Star Trek: Enterprise writer/producer Manny Coto once remarked, "They did some great stuff in the animated series and why not use some of that?" (Cinefantastique, Vol. 37, No. 2, p. 37) and Deep Space Nine writing staffer Ronald D. Moore likewise commented, "It's kinda cool to throw in the odd reference TAS here and there." The following references were used in subsequent series: * The episode "Yesteryear" has been considered canon or "semi-canon" by some of the production staff, and as such, information from this episode is more prevalent in later series: ** The city of Shi'Kahr resurfaced on an okudagram in called the "Shi-Kar Desert Survival, Vulcan", which was also a reference to Spock's kahs-wan. The city was again indirectly mentioned in in reference to the Shi'Kahr Academy, and later served as the namesake for the , seen but not mentioned in . A Vulcan city which looks very similar to Shi'Kahr was shown in the new establishing shots used in the remastered version of . ** An okudagram featured in referenced the Sepek Academic Scholarship, which coincides with the name of a Vulcan child in . ** Vulcan's Forge was later referenced in and was the focus of a three-episode ENT arc: , , and . ** Both Lunaport and the kahs-wan were mentioned in . ** The sehlat, which first appeared in "Yesteryear" in animated form, was recreated in CGI in . ** The nearby planet seen briefly behind Shi'Kahr made it into the original version of . For the director's cut it was decided to remove the planet (named Charis or T'Khut in the novel Spock's World). ** The title of "healer" for a Vulcan physician was referred to for Healer Senva in . * confirmed Kirk's middle name as "Tiberius", a name first revealed in . The name had been used in novels, including in the preface to ''The Motion Picture'' novelization. * A chart of Federation space, seen in , contained references to solar objects first mentioned in TAS, including the planets Canopus III, Lactra VII, Omega Cygni, Phylos and Kzin, and the stars Beta Lyrae, and Pallas 14. * In the episode , Kor recalled his former vessel, the , which was the ship he commanded in the . It was a D-5 Klingon ship (where D-5s were later shown in Enterprise), rendered as a questionably drawn D-7, but in both cases it was commanded by Kor. * The episode referred to Edosian orchids, the episode mentioned Edosian suckerfish, and there were several other Enterprise references to the Edosian slug – all homages to the Edosian Lt. Arex. * Coincidental references which may or may not be attributed to terms first used in The Animated Series include: Klingon Imperial Fleet ( ) and Starbase 23 ( ). *Amanda's maiden name, Grayson, was given in the series, and later established in . * The holodeck concept first appeared in , and was later adopted into . The use of holograms was used in , showing that was equipped with similar technology during 2250s. * The idea of an additional turbolift on the bridge first appeared in TAS, and ultimately adopted in the live-action franchise from Star Trek: Phase II onward. * The act of entering the warp nacelles first appeared in TAS, and later appeared in the TNG episode and in the ENT episode . * In , a race is shown that has a lifespan where individuals start out old and grow younger until death. later reused this idea in one of its episodes for a race of aliens. * In , two members of the Caitian species are seen, which FASA's RPG sourcebook, Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update, identified as the same species as M'Ress. * The robot grain ships from have later been established in the 2008 remastered TOS episodes (manned version) and (robot version) as belonging to the class of starships. Several non-canon productions have also made reference to TAS: * A second exit for the bridge, referenced in Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual. * DC Comics' writer Len Wein reintroduced M'Ress and Arex into the post- comics, and they were further developed by Michael Carlin and Peter David until that series went into hiatus. * Some of the worlds and aliens in the series were included in the book called The Worlds of the Federation. * Author Peter David later integrated M'Ress and Arex into his 24th century book series Star Trek: New Frontier, beginning with the novel Gateways #6: Cold Wars. They also appear in IDW's "New Frontier" comic miniseries, Turnaround, by David. * The trilogy Crucible by David R. George III includes the plot from "Yesteryear" in its history. * The IDW comic miniseries Star Trek: Year Four takes place during the TAS timeframe and features appearances by Arex and M'Ress. Production inconsistencies One unfortunate reality of an animated television series was the occasional color discrepancy. The most notable color discrepancy was shown with several appearances of the color pink. Unknown to the rest of the production staff, director Sutherland was colorblind, so to him, pink was light gray. ("Drawn to the Final Frontier - The Making of Star Trek: The Animated Series", TAS DVD) The following images were unintentionally featured in the color pink: File:Tribbles TAS.jpg|Tribbles File:Koloth2269.jpg|Klingon uniforms File:Chuft-Captain.jpg|Kzinti uniforms File:Traitors Claw.jpg|''Traitor's Claw'' Several other unintentional coloring issues also cropped up. Kirk's type 1 phaser had its color scheme reversed (black on silver/grey, instead of silver on black), and some shots featured characters wearing Starfleet uniforms of the wrong division or colors. File:McCoy command uniform, Scott captain braids.jpg|McCoy wears a command division uniform, Scott as Captain File:Kirk operations uniform.jpg|Kirk wears an operations division uniform File:Chapel operations uniform.jpg|Chapel wears an operations division uniform (and sciences division uniform with red sleeve) File:USS Enterprise operations helmsman, 2269.jpg|A helmsman wearing an operations division uniform with a command division assignment patch File:USS Enterprise sciences engineer.jpg|An engineer wearing a sciences division uniform with an operations division assignment patch File:USS Enterprise operations helmsman 2.jpg|A second helmsman also wearing an operations division uniform with a command division assignment patch As a result of the use of recycled footage, there were also many instances of randomly misplaced characters and equipment. Recurring inconsistencies in this vein include the random appearance of Lt. Kyle in several transporter room scenes, close-up shots of Scotty operating the transporter controls, the interchanged appearances with Uhura and M'Ress at the communications station, and the appearance of characters on the bridge while simultaneously appearing in another section of the ship or on the surface of a planet. Another inconsistency that appears sometimes is Scotty shown with the rank of Captain, and Kirk with a unknown rank insignia. The Animated Series also made substantial changes to set locations used in the original series: * A second turbolift is installed on the bridge, next to the main viewscreen. * The bridge stations are rounded, and form a perfect circle, instead of the hexagonal TOS bridge set. * The access stairs to the upper level engineering deck (seen in TOS seasons 2 and 3) are gone. One production glitch that was avoided from being televised was Uhura having white skin. "Someone in the paint department used Nurse Chapel's colors on Uhura, who turned Caucasian with the flip of a brush!" exclaims Malcolm C. Klein, a management and marketing consultant to Filmation. "Fortunately, that one was caught before the film reached the lab." (Starlog, Vol. 2, No. 6, p. 47) Related topics *TAS performers *TAS recurring character appearances *TAS directors *Composers *''Star Trek Logs'' by Alan Dean Foster *Undeveloped TAS episodes Media *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' on VHS *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' on Betamax *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' on LaserDisc *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' on DVD * ''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' on Blu-ray External links * * * * * * [http://www.danhausertrek.com/ Guide to Animated Star Trek] * * * [http://www.startrekanimated.com/tas_main.html Star Trek: The Animated Series] - fan site ca:Star Trek: La sèrie animada zh-cn:星际旅行：动画系列 bg:Стар Трек: Анимационният сериал cs:Star Trek: Animovaná série de:Star Trek: The Animated Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Animacia Serio es:Star Trek: The Animated Series fr:Star Trek: The Animated Series it:Star Trek: Serie Animata ja:まんが宇宙大作戦 nl:Star Trek: The Animated Series pl:Star Trek: Animowana Seria pt:Star Trek: The Animated Series ru:Звёздный путь: Анимационный сериал sr:Звјездане стазе: Анимирана серија sv:Star Trek: Den animerade serien uk:Зоряний шлях: Анімаційний серіал Animated Series, The Animated Series, The Animated Series, The